


White Dresses

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: It's been a year since Kagome willingly left the Fuedal Era behind, choosing a life in the future. Sesshoumaru happens upon her one night, finding the miko alone, in a wedding dress. Sesskag oneshot





	White Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut

Countless stars caught his attention the moment Sesshoumaru stepped outside and tilted his head back. The night air lay quiet and undisturbed, with only a few crickets chirping in the far off bushes. After giving a silent nod of 'goodnight' to Rin's guardian, Kaede, he began to pad away from the village. Rin lay asleep on her futon, small body curled up in a ball.

He'd lingered later than planned on his regular visit to Edo, but as of late he'd been...idle. And this did not sit well with the Daiyoukai. Idleness led to dusting off memories better left forgotten and unanalysed. Grass crunched quietly under black boats. The shadows of Inuyasha's Forest shallowed his pale form whole as he stepped through the trees, navigating with ease despite the poor visibility.

Sesshoumaru had been fully intending on meandering back to the Western Keep, and perhaps he would have if it hadn't been for the brush of new scents in the air. No, not new. Familiar, known.

Dulled gold flashed, vibrancy leaking into the inhuman colour and brightening with a luminous shine. Lips parted and he inhaled, long and deep- lungs expanding until they ached behind his ribcage. Tense muscles coiled, and he blurred through the trees. Long silver hair kicked up behind him- the demon practically flying with single-minded intent.

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped at the border of the trees, touching down and catching his breath. Snuffing out crimson, burning eyes, he shook himself. With deft fingers, he removed the confines of his armour, setting it down against a tree. Straightening his spine and tilting a regal chin up, airs of haughtiness returned in full as he stepped out of the pitch-black darkness and out into the moonlight.

He'd half expected to find her sitting on the Bone Eater's Well. Instead, Sesshoumaru's attention fixed on the spot of white sitting on the crest of a small hill.

Kagome sat with her knees drawn up- at least he assumed so. It was quite difficult to tell, what with the sheer amount of skirts puffing up around her like a tent. Her waist and chest were free of the overinflated monstrosity however, instead covered in some sort of thin white material. It hugged the miko's form, stopping above her breasts in a heart shape and leaving the creamy, pale expanse of her unmarked neck, collarbone and shoulders open to his hungry gaze.

Of course, Sesshoumaru approached with nothing but indifference.

She lifted her head when he stopped not too far away, having been lost in thought. Blue depths caught and held him fast. Pink lips tilted up into a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Hey there."

He made a noise that resembled a snort. Gesturing with a smooth sweep of his hand to the white dress, he lifted his brows. "This is a far cry from your uniform or priestess robes."

Kagome gave a humourless laugh, "yeah. I don't make it a habit of fighting demons in wedding dresses."

Sesshoumaru paused. He'd thought as much, but having the white dress confirmed as her garment meant for wedding another did not please him. Sidestepping his surprise, golden eyes flicked to the moon above. "Hn, a good thing. Those skirts would get you killed," he uttered. How unbecoming, wearing something that would obstruct her legs while visiting this era. Regardless of what she said, she was still an archer to him, and needed solid footing for a good stance.

The crickets felt too far away now. Nothing saw fit to mercifully break the subsequent silence as she shifted, smoothing the material over her legs with an averted gaze. Sesshoumaru took a seat beside her, draping an arm carelessly over a bent knee. A deadly thumbnail scraped absentmindedly over clenched fingers.

"I don't know why I came here," the words escaped softly. "I shouldn't be. Not after committing to staying in the Future a year ago. Always thought that I was pretty principled, but I guess not since I'm currently sitting in the Fuedal Era when I'm supposed to be-"

"Getting married," he finished for her. The Daiyoukai stared, studying the fall of dark hair that tumbled down her shoulders. He caught himself, again, following the slope of her neck with his eyes. Skin that seemed to be begging for his lips and tongue.

Kagome glanced at him guardedly, arms curling around her knees as she leaned forward to hug them to her.

"...Who is he?" It sounded like a demand.

"Hojo. He's a guy my friends have wanted me to date since I was 15," Kagome exhaled. "I'm marrying him in an hour. He thinks I'm still getting ready. He's probably waiting for me right now while practising his vows. He always was really kind and patient," she said gently. "I excused myself from my mom and friends after they did my hair and make-up. Now I'm probably getting grass stains on the skirts. I hope he doesn't mind."

His voice remained controlled, calm. "If you value his kindness, why take four years to return his affections?"

"Life got in the way, I guess. I used to turn him down all the time."

"So he kept hacking away at your standards until they were low enough for you to give him a chance?" Sesshoumaru mused coldly.

Kagome bristled, "i-it wasn't like that. Besides, at least me being human didn't put him off."

Ah, there it was. Sesshoumaru levelled a holier-than-thou look at her, winter lashes lowering.

"No. I imagine his opinion of you is flawless and boring. Entirely safe."

Temper and reiki spiked in her scent, enflaming his senses and causing saliva to coat his tongue. "Sometimes that's nice! Rather that, than him having an issue with my _species! _You know, something entirely out of my control. If it was my temper I'd get it, but me being human isn't a flaw!"

He rose a brow, observing her cooly despite the storm taking place under the unruffled surface of his expression. "You are quite emotional about it, miko, to say that we agreed to 'no strings attached.' Your words, not mine."

Kagome opened her mouth- before clicking it shut. Her hackles lowered, shoulders setting as she reeled herself in. The walls came down again.

"Right," she took a breath, chest rising and falling. Her skin caught the moonlight, inspiring pale shadows on her collarbone. "I guess 'human' isn't so bad, compared with looking at me like I'm some 'hand me down' lover."

Now his rage spiked, leaking into the air and heating the very grass around them, inspiring a headiness into the breeze. "This one never thought of you as such," hissed out lowly.

Kagome raised her chin, seizing victory over the verbal sparring round. "Oh, I was referring to the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing. You're quite emotional about it, youkai, to say we agreed to it meaning 'nothing.' Your words, not mine."

The demon lord leaned in closer then, his proximity allowing him added benefits, such her eyes widening and a telling rush in her scent even as her hands fisted in the grass.

"Yes, and what was 'it' exactly, Kagome?" He purred every syllable in her name like a physical caress.

Blue eyes stared back levelly, taking her bottom lip briefly between her teeth. She always had been a tease. "You tell me. The way I remember, I was a novelty to you, and for me...you were-"

"Not Inuyasha," he said curtly. That was what she'd desired at the time, and he'd delivered. He did not think of himself as a rebound after her unsuccessful month-long relationship with the Hanyou, but the miko and Daiyoukai certainly hadn't been lovers. It sounded too official.

She quieted again, growing saddened, and that would not do. "I enjoyed you," he muttered, as close to a compliment as it got.

"...I enjoyed you too," Kagome quietly admitted.

Silver bangs slid forward to brush against dark locks. "Do you enjoy him?" He had no right to ask. She'd answer anyway.

Things had always been like that between them. No topic was unsafe. He'd ask the most cripplingly cruel questions that sought to strip her bare. Kagome fascinated his ageless curiosity with her propensity to feel everything so keenly. He, in return, had told her things no other being knew about himself. About Father. Because at the time, when their naked, slick bodies had been locked together and afterglow had rendered their lips loose, they'd been content with knowing that talking had no consequence. They were not important to each other, so they could admit to dark, vulnerable things while trusting that the other would never bring them up again. She'd revealed so much of herself. Her insecurities, doubts, fears.

The Daiyoukai admitted, at least to himself, that he had not handled her adequately.

True to form, she looked at him with an honest expression. Some red dusted her cheeks, "we don't uh...engage in um...sexual stuff very often."

She was making this too easy. "Hn."

Kagome swallowed, averting her gaze. "He's studying to be a Doctor, so he's busy a lot. I don't blame him for being tired. I guess him not wanting to do um...oral stuff...made me kind of disappointed but-" she jumped, clamping a hand over her mouth with horrified eyes. "Gah! Just pretend you didn't hear that! I shouldn't have said anything!"

Sesshoumaru, by now, sat very close. Their sides were almost touching. His muscles had locked, attention unwavering. There could be no doubt he was practically assessing her as prey, languidly allowing flashes of her vulnerability to pass without pouncing. He waited for something, uncertain of what.

Though he denied most emotion from himself, he could somehow guess she'd been lonely the past year, if she revealed her secrets so easily to him. Her 'friends' in the Future never had sounded too genuine.

"That is a pity," sinuous words floated up into her eyes. "As this Sesshoumaru recalls, you were very skilled at such things. Your appetite was near boundless."

Kagome shifted, and he watched as ankles locked, thighs perhaps pressing together. Arousal floated into the air even as she looked at him with dulled eyes. "Sex isn't everything. I'm fine with never doing it again, so long as-" she cut herself off.

_So long as you never have to get hurt._

She was such a contradiction, handing over the tools to damage her heart while shying away from pain. All he needed to do was call her out on her martyr-like attitude. Sesshoumaru tilted his head, considering her as a fall of silver slid down one shoulder. She knew him well. He'd be cruel. Blunt. So why tell him-

Unless she wanted him to call her out. Golden eyes darkened. "You are not the priestess Kikyo," he sneered.

Kagome blanched, eyes widening. "H-huh? No, of course I'm not!"

"Then stop acting as though you are dead."

Her form was beautiful and lissom beneath his when the demon pinned her down, having chosen his moment to strike. The soft curves and heat felt exquisite against the hard plains of his body. "In particular, do not act as though you're unfeeling from the waist down-" his thigh pressed between hers, finding the spot to nudge his knee against despite her skirts.

Kagome cried out, black locks cast around her head to pool in the grass. Blunt nails sank into his forearms and dragged, causing him to hiss. He'd missed the sensation.

"Well maybe stop acting as though you care!" She growled, lifting her hand and coating it with reiki that sparked and enflamed his senses. Sesshoumaru snapped his own over it- pinning her palm beneath the hard press of his own and trapping it above her head. Lips peeled back, exposing sharp fangs as their powers clashed and burned.

She struggled, but half-heartedly. He knew what she was capable of and refused to believe she could become so weak within a year. Golden eyes racked down her form, free hand sliding beneath the cumbersome skirts to glide up her thigh. Sesshoumaru then dipped his head down- simultaneously hitching her leg up around his waist. She cried out upon feeling his lips and nose beneath the mound of her dress, pressing to her leg. Sharp teeth found and latched onto the garter- pulling taut curiously and letting go to snap the material into her skin, causing her to squeak.

"This isn't you," he breathed into her thigh, gripping the puffy, infuriating material of her skirts and ripping them away. Kagome jolted, looking up at the stars.

"I'm capable of being many things. Pretty adaptable if I do say so myself."

She could mould herself into being what that fool Hojo wanted, he had little doubt. Sesshoumaru leaned up until they were nose to nose, grasping the front of her dress and ripping it down to expose her chest. "This is not you," he said quietly, discarding the torn clothing.

She looked at him soberly, vulnerability flashing in her eyes. The walls were lowered, just a little. He could scale them if he wanted.

"You're right. But I'm human. That's indisputable. You can't tear that away just because you don't like it."

He stared at her fixedly, braced over her. "This one is aware of what you are," he uttered, bridging the distance slowly between them so that their lips were a hair's breadth away. "And I accept it."

Kagome stiffened beneath him at the words. His lips pressed hard and unyielding against hers, swallowing her breath.

Sesshoumaru knew that was what she'd wanted. Just a simple admission that had ultimately cost him nothing, when his cold refusal of her had come with too steep a price. He had not wanted her to leave. She'd said her goodbyes to her friends, to Inuyasha, saying she needed to properly focus on the Future for a long while before coming to visit, so as not to distract her. Lastly, she'd drawn away from the group to smile tiredly at him.

_'I guess this is goodbye.'_

He could have given her a plenty good reason to stay. But they'd merely been bedmates. Pride had rendered him aloof and unfeeling until her scent had all but disappeared from the Bone Eater's Well. Only then as the months passed had he felt regret at his foolishness at having lost a strong candidate for a mate. He'd been consumed with not wanting to dirty his bloodline, leaving it crisp and unblemished, to the point of foolishness.

But right then he wanted to sully it like the pure white of her dress. It was better than the alternative of never seeing the stubborn miko again, losing her to some mortal.

Kagome made a noise, back arching to press herself into him- slim fingers grasping his hair and yanking to urge him closer. Sesshoumaru growled against her mouth, tongue sliding past soft lips to brush within. His free hand-hooked beneath the miko to grab her ass, rocking her slowly into him. She was only too happy to grind against him.

She gasped against him and turned her head to lick the expanse of his striped cheek. "You're not wearing armour," Kagome breathed.

"Hn, and you are aware of how rigid my schedule usually is. You knew I visited Rin on this day and would be in the village." He pressed her harder into the earth and released her hand, putting his own to better use by sliding it between them and cupping her sex, rubbing.

"Gn- ah!"

"Tell me, were you waiting long?" He purred, slipping his hand down the front of her panties, stroking one long finger down the length of her folds, claw lightly dragging. "Must have been disappointed I took so long to leave."

"As if I'd tell you," she moaned, shuddering as two firm digits rubbed against the swollen bead of her clit. Kagome then cupped the outline of his cock through his hakama pants, which by now made itself achingly known. "You just want me now because the thought of stealing a bride on her wedding day excites you," Kagome panted. She suddenly kissed and licked at his neck.

His breathing hitched, eyes flashing and jaw ticking. "Admittedly as a demon, there is an appeal. But you are a fool if you believe that is the only reason."

Warm breath fanned against his rapid pulse, "I know it's not." She then sucked harshly on the skin, until it was a tight, hard pressure that made him groan. No doubt she'd left a mark.

The Daiyoukai hitched her thighs higher, tearing the white lace of her panties away and sliding his tongue up her sensitive, glistening folds. Kagome's fingers latched into his hair, dragging nails over his scalp and causing him to grunt- urging him down.

"Please," she grit out, and he felt that she must have been denied very badly if she should be begging so early. He sank sharp teeth into her thigh in a harsh nip, soothing the marks with the flat of his tongue.

"Hn, please what, miko?" His tongue thrust shallowly in and out of her, slick and wet, thumb circling her clit forcefully, and she twisted and trembled all over, mouth opening in a silent scream- before he withdrew and denied her. "This one won't know unless you say."

Kagome writhed and chocked, twisting with frustration as he held her down. Tears pricked her eyes as she glared mutely.

"You're starving me," he uttered hoarsely, letting the true depth of his want flash briefly on his face.

"A-and you're a jerk who can't let go of an opportunity to stroke your damn ego!" She burst. "What do you want me to say? That I thought of you every time he couldn't hit that spot inside me and I had to finish myself off afterwards? That I missed you when I did simple things like cook or fold laundry because you'd have kept me company and made flippant, non-committal remarks? O-or how much I hated being believed _every_ time I said I was fine to him- where you'd have called me out-"

Sesshoumaru forced his tongue inside her sex as far as possible, pressing a palm over her mouth and sucking harshly. He pried the wetness of his tongue against her walls and felt them clench around him. Kagome cried out.

"A simple invitation would have sufficed," Sesshoumaru pulled away enough to murmur, kissing her flushed skin before carrying on. Once he pressed the rough pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbed a few more times, suckling roughly- she came- back-arching, legs twitching and voice straining in the quite clearing.

Kagome panted softly while he collected the new wetness onto his tongue. She tasted exactly as remembered, rich and heady.

He then straightened, expecting to continue in much the same manner- but the miko pounced. Since he was shifting from his knees, he shamefully found himself losing balance, catching her around the waist and toppling down the slight incline of the hill.

Startled laughter filled his ears, and golden eyes cracked open, finding her straddled atop him. His heart thundered under her palm as she slid fine silks back off his shoulders to bare his chest. Sesshoumaru's expression did not change from its usual apathetic one, but he knew she could see his reactions for what they were. And from the way his lips parted, eyes brightened and breath shortened, he felt practically naked to her knowing gaze.

_I know you completely_, she seemed to say, bending to kiss and suck at his chest and jumping abdomen while her hand strayed.

_Yes_, his entire self agreed, chocking on a low noise when she wrapped a hand around him. Kagome stroked him languidly, infuriatingly, until he growled and shuddered. The twitching hardness of his cock was then exposed to the night air as she freed him and torturously rocked her hips up- trapping it between the lushness of her thighs and allowing his cock to glide along her sex without taking him inside.

Sesshoumaru groaned and glided his claws over the curve of her hips, yanking until her body pressed flush to his, his palms moving to the small of her back. She continually rocked against him, a soft sound escaping her lips as she grinded against his hardness. Sesshoumaru's noises joined hers, panting and groaning, wrestling with control as red light flashed behind his eyes.

Tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth, softly, not nearly hard enough to draw blood, Kagome smiled as it forced a growl from deep within his chest.

Kagome had a propensity for bringing out his instincts, and he did the same for her. He'd seen her in a light no one else had, that he felt certain of. With him, she was untamed, wild, using teeth and nails and power to get what she wanted. But when Kagome took him inside her they both stopped. Consumed with a single choking breath, she bowed forward just as he leaned into her- resting a striped cheek against her red, heated one. Her arms tightened around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, hugging closer, just as his tightened around her waist. And they just... drank each other in. Soaking in one another's presence and nearness. What it felt like to be one.

Her sex clenched tight and hot around him, and he felt it when she squirmed. A silent signal. Brushing his cheek against hers and crooning softly, Sesshoumaru inhaled, before grabbing her under her thighs and lifting- soon yanking the miko back down and thrusting himself deep within her core. Kagome made a noise like an animal, tossing her head back and crying out. She then squirmed again. So he gave it to her. Thrusting up inside dripping folds and feeling her molten, vice-like grip lure him deeper. Kagome bounced on his lap with the motion. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his unexpectedly. The kiss was sloppy and untamed, but for them, it tasted like softness.

She burned everywhere she touched, flames licking his skin and torching his insides. He couldn't be certain if it was from reiki or her mere fingers. The demon wished to devour her boldness, her light, strip her of all softness and purity, leaving only the bite of blunt nails, the glimmer of bewitching blue eyes.

Their pleasure soon snapped into blazing heat that hooked low in his stomach, causing him to jolt and shiver with fever.

A shudder ran through her body, her chest pressing hard against his, as if she could meld into him, her nails biting into his shoulders. When Kagome came it made her expression crack open, revealing pure unadulterated relief and pleasure. There was no rest for her as he kept moving, another cry bubbling up in her throat until Sesshoumaru moaned in unison with her, hips sporadic. She scrambled to cling to him, holding him inside of her as long as possible as he thrust one last time and released.

The two panted, sweat clinging to their moonlit bodies. The cool grass gave a measure of relief on his blazing skin as he leaned back.

Kagome continued to straddle him, weakening and leaning down. She rested her head on his chest- listening to his rapid heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru's lashes lowered briefly, lips parted. Slowly, his palms began to stroke down her spine, re-memorising the feel and warmth. He combed bloodthirsty, vicious claws through the silky locks.

He'd never allow her to leave now. She'd sealed her fate the second she'd returned to the Fuedal Era and he'd had time to remove his armour. Kagome shifted, sliding him out of her and lifting herself off.

"Do you intend to return to the Future and inform the boy of your decision?" He rumbled.

"Actually, I broke off the wedding a few hours ago." She stood, removing some hair clips and shaking the fall of black hair. The light caught every curve of her body, calling attention to the slickness of her thighs and combined juices sliding down them- the fresh red marks of love bites and scratches. All the same, she levelled him with an innocent look, mischief dancing in her gaze.

Surprised, he merely stared, gaze slowly darkening. "You led this one to believe something else."

"You kind of came to the wrong conclusion and I ran with it. I needed to know what you'd do if it really was a 'now or never' thing. Your pride is kind of a force of nature, buddy. Takes extreme circumstances just to get you to admit to things, and I wasn't about to waste any more of my life wondering if a guy wants me or not. If you'd rejected me now, I would've gone home and...never wondered 'what if' about us again. So, thank you...for not breaking my heart."

Sesshoumaru stared, hooked on every word.

Sighing, she bent down and removed her heel, finding it broken as she shifted to sit on her torn skirts. "Damn. These were pretty expensive too. Just like the rest of the wedding," she mused, before giving a sardonic smile. "I've been so selfish. I never should have gotten into a relationship with Hojo or let it get this far. I don't know how I'll repay everyone for the venue and flowers. Not to mention everything else," she murmured, before raising her head and looking at him. "Still, least its better than fooling myself long enough to marry him. That's not fair to him."

Sesshoumaru sat up, adjusting his clothes and listening.

"I never let him know what I was really like. I don't think I've ever had an argument with him. So... I can't blame him for not knowing when I was upset." She sighed, combing a nervous hand through her hair and glancing at him. Kagome then smiled, and it was a tentative thing. Still afraid of rejection.

Unacceptable, he thought, standing and sliding an arm around her waist. "Hn," he kissed her shoulder. "If you need assistance with money, I have quite a substantial amount of wealth or items you could sell-"

"I couldn't accept that!" She squeaked.

"It would be preferable, rather than you leaving here to work and repay the debt you owe." He grasped her chin, tilting it up. "We have a lot of time to reclaim. This one will not allow you to waste it in the Future."

Kagome blushed, easing closer and smoothing pale hands down his collarbone. "I'll think about it. Anyway, where do you want to reclaim our lost time together?" She asked gently.

Golden eyes drifted over her pretty face. Upturned and waiting. "The Western Keep, naturally."

Kagome jolted, face shuttering, brows pulling together with confusion. He'd never invited her there before despite her curiosity. But she'd merely been a 'nothing' before. An 'it didn't mean anything.'

Now she was Kagome. His prospective mate.

"I-oh," she breathed. Fingers tightened against his skin. "Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru tilted his head, trailing claws down her back, before tightening his hold and bringing her in. The kiss was slower and more explorative than earlier, a brush of lips, before they moved to a striped cheek or collarbone. Sesshoumaru bowed his head into the space between her neck and shoulder, pressing kisses there and exhaling softly.

"Maybe we shouldn't go there right away though, huh?" She smiled teasingly. "I mean, not while I'm wearing the remains of a dress you clearly hated."

"Hn," he kissed her again, lips curving. "It wasn't such a terrible white dress. This one at least had fun destroying it," he hummed, lashes fluttering shut as she leaned in, kissing magenta eyelids. "But the one you'll wear for our wedding will be far superior, in every way."

_End_


End file.
